SIMPLESMENTE AMOR
by Silvana-chan
Summary: Kagome era a típica adolescente popular,mas sentia que faltava algo...Sesshomaru era seu professor,um homem frio,q escondia seus sentimentos a todo custo...o que será que ambos tem em comum:N É ADAPTAÇÃO, IS ORIGINAL!
1. Capítulo 1

**Bom gente, decidi me aventurar a escrever esta história, espero que vocês curtam o que vai vir daqui pra frente. Essa história me pertence, mas os personagens do anime Inuyasha pertencem a tia Rumiko. Também terá alguns meus, mas vocês verão conforme o decorrer da história. Espero opiniões, críticas, pois como eu disse, é minha primeira história, inspirada em histórias que leio, mas com personagens que curtimos do anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

Kagome entrou em casa como um furacão, prelúdio de que seu dia no último ano do ensino médio foi agitado. Kagome era o tipo de garota que chamava atenção por onde passava: seus cabelos longos e levemente ondulados, da cor de ébano...seus olhos:um convite ao pecado. Azuis de uma cor difícil de ser definida, mas que mudavam conforme seu temperamento, mesmo ela dizendo que eram simplesmente azuis. Claros conforme seu humor estivesse calmo seu temperamento extrovertido;azuis mais intensos quando seu humor estava naqueles dias em que não se podia chegar perto. Mas Kagome, como toda garota de 17 anos, queria mesmo era curtir a vida. Seu corpo era esbelto, chamava a atenção por onde passava. Dificilmente não tinha um garoto na escola que não a tivesse chamado para sair. Até que ela aceitava alguns convites, mas era muito seletiva quanto aos mesmos. Quando via que o garoto em questão queria algo mais cortava logo, pois o que ela mais presava era guardado para seu grande amor...ah o amor...mesmo sendo tão popular, era uma menina extremamente romântica, esperando por seu príncipe encantado.

_ Mãe, cheguei – diz passando rapidamente pela sala onde sua mãe estava.

_Oi filha, por que essa agitação toda?pergunta sua mãe, surpresa pelo comportamento agitado.

_ Fui escolhida para ser a presidente do comitê da festa da primavera...não é demais?

_Entendi agora o motivo dessa agitação toda - fala sua mãe sorrindo. Kagome era seu tesouro, juntamente com seu filho mais novo, Souta, e seu sogro.

_ Tenho que voltar, pois os preparativos não podem esperar - diz, já subindo os degraus de sua casa de dois em dois.

Kagome entra em seu quarto, deixa sua mochila em cima da cama, entra no banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida. Logo depois, abre seu armário e pega um conjuntinho leve, de blusa de alças e bermudinha, coloca sua sapatilha, e para finalizar, amarra seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, passa uma maquiagem leve, e finalmente está pronta para sair.

Desce as escadas com a mesma agitação da chegada. Dá um beijo rápido em sua mãe, e quando está para sair, sua mãe pergunta:

_Filha, você não vai comer nada:

_Não mãe, eu como no caminho com Sango e Rin - diz parando na soleira da porta.

_Tudo bem, mas me avise caso você demore, tudo bem:

_Ok, ok, não se preocupe!

Como a escola ficava a algumas ruas da casa se Kagome, ela chegou rapidamente aos portões. Lá, encntrou-se com suas melhores amigas:Sango e era uma menina da mesma idade de Kagome, porémcom um porte mais atlético, pois a mesma praticava artes marciais depois das aulas. Tinha cabelos longos e lisos da cor de chocolate e olhos também da mesma tonalidade. Mesmo com seu jeito meio rude, era uma menina doce e que gostava das mesmas coisas que Kagome. Já Rin era mais delicada, de estatura baixa, seus cabelos longos e lisos, escuros como os de Kagome, sendo que seus olhos era de uma cor próxima a uma jabuticaba de tão escuros. Tinha o jeito delicado, mais tranquila que suas duas amigas maluquinhas. Mesmo assim, as três eram inseparáveis.

_Ka-chan, que bom que você chegou - diz Sango já indo cumprimentar sua amiga.

_O que você acha Sango, que a Ka iria perder começar organizar o baile de primavera desse ano?Jamais - diz Rin, rindo com suas amigas.

_Por nada do mundo eu perderia meus segundos sem poder estar planejando o baile do ano - diz Kagome sorridente.

As três se encaminham em direção ao colégio, um dos mais antigos do bairro onde as meninas moravam. Possuia dois prédios e um ginásio, este destinado aos bailes e as formaturas da escola. Chegando a uma saleta que ficava dentro do ginásio, as meninas se sentam em uma mesa posta no centro da sala e começam e divagar sobre o tema do baile.

_Poderia ser algo, tipo anos 60, que tal?-propos Sango, animada pela ideia.

_Ou talvez uma festa no fundo do mar? - disse Rin.

_Sabe uma coisa que eu acho super romântico meninas? Uma festa com roupas de época, e os casais usariam máscaras... - diz Kagome, já sonhando acordada.

_Ohhhh - diz suas amigas juntas. _Ka-chan, definitivamente você é uma romântica incorrigível! - diz Sango.

_O que custa sonharmos em encontrar nossa cara metade nesse baile?Levante a mão quem não quer?Duvido que as duas também não pensem como eu!

_Apoiada amiga - diz as duas rindo e começando a pensar nos detalhes.

Depois de duas horas planejando os detalhes, as meninas deram por encerrado o trabalho do dia, trancaram a saleta e foram andando até os portões do colégio. Conversando animadamente começaram a falar das fofocas do dia, pois todo colégio que se preze tem suas notícias quentes.

_Vocês sabiam que o professor de Literatura está se aposentando? começa Rin.

_Qual deles?Aqui nesse colégio parece que pegaram as múmias do Egito e colocaram pra darem aulas pra gente!diz Sango consternada.

_Não fale assim Sango, o professor de línguas não é tao velho assim - diz Rin.

_Tá bom, deixa de ser cega Rin, só porque ainda não tem cabelos brancos não se pode dizer que é novo - replica Sango.

_Pois é, essa escola tinha que dar uma renovada no pessoal - diz Kagome.

_Será que eu posso terminar de contar a fofoca ou não? - diz Rin já exasperada com a falação de suas amigas.

_Conta logo vai - diz Sango revirando os olhos.

_Bom, como eu estava dizendo, o professor de Literatura esta se aposentando, logo teremos um novo professor a partir dessa semana.

_E você soube quem é? - pergunta Kagome.

_Acho que é um tal de Sesshomaru, acho que é esse nome.

_Será que é mais um pra entrar no museu dos professores dessa escola - diz Sango fazendo graça.

_Disseram que não, que até que ele é relativamente novo. Deve ter por volta dos 30 anos.

_Hum, carne fresca no pedaço - diz Kagome rindo.

_Será?Tô achando que deve ser daquelas pessoas com espírito de velho...Argh.

_Ah meninas, vamos dar crétido ao homem, nem ele chegou e vocês estão sacaneando com a cara dele - diz Rin indignada.

_Não fique assim amiguxa!Nós iremos ver do que ele é capaz e depois decidiremos como ele é.

_Vocês são impossíveis! - diz Rin.

_Por isso que você nos ama não é Rin-chan - falam as duas em uníssono.

As três então se dirigiram para uma lanchonete que ficava no caminho, parando para um lanche rápido, e logo se despedira, pois amanhã seria outro dia, e teriam muitas coisas a discutir.

Chegando em casa, Kagome procura por sua mãe, que estava preparando o jantar.

_Cheguei mãe - diz indo até ela e beijando-lhe a face.

_Oi meu amor,o jantar será servido daqui a uma hora mais ou menos.

_Tudo bem, eu lanchei no caminho pra cá.

_E aí filha, como foram as coisas na escola? - pergunta sua mãe virando-se para o fogão.

_Foram bem, já até escolhemos o tema do baile - fala Kagome animada.

_E seria...

_Um baile de máscaras, com direito a roupas de época e tudo!

_Hum, pelo jeito esse baile vai ser fantástico - diz sua mãe sorridente.

_Nem fala mãe, parece que to vendo na minha frente...

_Ai, ai, minha filha romântica!

_Mãe, vou dar uma subida, depois a senhora me chama pra jantar - diz Kagome já se dirigindo as escadas.

_Tudo bem, pode ir, qualquer coisa te chamo.

Kagome foi subindo as escadas divagando sobre os detalhes da festa, quando chega a seu quarto seu celular toca:

_Alô?

_Oi minha gata, como estás?

_Ah, oi Kouga, to bem - fala, mas pensando consigo mesma:**_o que eu to fazendo com esse cara até agora_**?_ Acabei de chegar da escola.

_Hum, como eu não pude tever hoje, pensei se você gostaria de dar uma saída, que tal?

_Sabe o que é, não vai dar mesmo...**_aiai, tenho que arrumar um jeito de dar o fora nele, pensa._**

_Poxa Ka, dá uma moral pro seu amorzinho...fala com suas voz mais sedutora.

_Sério Kouga, não dá mesmo, to cansada demais.

_Ai,ai, então nos vemos amanhã, minha flor.

_Até amanhã Kouga.

O que ela viu nele afinal de contas? Ah sim, um rostinho bonito, um papinho legal, mas que com o tempo foi se desgastando...já estavam juntos a 6 meses, mas Kagome sentia que aquilo não iria pra frente. Kouga era o garoto que toda menina gostaria de sair:atlético, participava do time de futebol da escola, tinha até futuro no esporte. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e de um estilo que parecia que sempre estava bagunçado, mas de um jeito charmoso. Era alto, tinha um corpo Kagome já não estava satisfeita com sua relação com ele. Sentia que faltava algo, mas ela mesma não sabia o que era.

Logo sua mãe a chamou para jantar, conversaram a mesa, seu irmãozinho Souta contando suas peripécias na escola, o que aprontou e deixou de aprontar, seu avô divagandi sobre os velhos tempos, enfim, um tipico dia comum na casa Higurashi.

Kagome logo após o jantar subiu para seu quarto, fez as lições que tinha pendentes e foi vasculhar o que tinha de bom na net. Percebendo que já estava ficando relativamente tarde, se arrumou para dormir, mas o sono não chegava. Seus pensamentos estavam em um futuro além, algo que ela estava sentindo já a alguns dias. Sentia que algo ia acontecer, mas não sabia bem o que era. Afinal, que sentimento era esse? Talvez seja o baile, pensou. Mas aquilo a estava incomodando, mas como tinha um dia cheio pela frente, decidiu trancar esses pensamentos bem no fundinho de sua cabeça e tratou de dormir.

_Amanhã será um novo que isso que estou sentindo passe logo...diz, logo em seguida dormindo, mas tendo sonhos desconexos, de algo que estava para acontecer...


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Kagome acorda com a mesma sensação, de que algo irá acontecer...mas o que será? se pergunta. Bom, esquecendo isso, foi tomar um banho rápido, colocou seu uniforme, amarrou seu cabelo em um coque frouxo, maquiagem básica e foi descendo para tomar café.

_ Bom dia mãe!

_ Bom dia minha flor, seu café está na mesa.

_Ai mãe, hoje também vou ter que fazer algumas coisas com relação a festa, só que vou ficar no colégio direto.

_Tudo bem então, mas não se esforce demais, viu?

_Ta bom, ta bom, vou lá.

Assim, Kagome caminha para mais um dia normal de aula...será?

...

_Ohayo, meninas!

_Ohayo Ka, ta feliz hoje hein?

_Claro Sango, quem não ficaria feliz em organizar a festa?

_Ai, ai, a Ka é definitivamente a pessoa mais feliz ao acordar que eu conheço. E eu aqui, doida pra voltar pra minha cama... diz Rin, bocejando.

_É isso que dá ficar na net até altas horas senhorita!

_Quem disse isso?O.O

_To vendo pela sua cara mocinha...essas olheiras tão parecendo duas bolas roxas...credo!

_Deixa ela Ka, deve tá caidinha por algum menino...

_Tô nada, e vocês duas me deixem em paz!

_Shiiii, não tá aqui quem falo!

_Bom meninas, mudando de assunto enquanto temos um tempinho antes da aula, é hoje que começa o tal novo professor?

_Pela rádio-fofoca da escola acho que sim - responde Sango.

_Logo hoje que não to pra novidades - Rin dá um grande bocejo.

_Aff, você não tomou café não mulher!Acorda pra vida!

_Deixa ela, mas me conta Ka, ta curiosa ou não?

_Sei lá, pra mim tanto faz como tanto fez - responde.

_Então tá...mas mudando de novo de assunto, agora que to vendo o Kouga entrar, como ta o rolo de vocês dois?

__Ai, ninguém merece_ - sussurra...

_E lá vem ele...

_Oi meninas, tudo bom?

_Bem - respondem as três.

_Oi minha flor, vim fazer uma visita pra você antes das aulas começarem - fala Kouga dando um selinho em Kagome.

_Oi - responde sem graça.

_Kouga, é melhor você ir, porque acho que vai encrencar você aqui na sala - fala Sango.

_Tá bom, tá bom, vim aqui só pra dar um alô mesmo...te vejo depois Ka - fala se despedindo.

_Te mais...

_Ka, mas que cara é essa, me conta, que aconteceu - indaga Sango.

_Sei lá San, tipo, não tá a mesma coisa entende?

_Shiii, to vendo fora a vista!

_Pior que to achando melhor mesmo sabe, não tá dando pra levar...

Nisso, as meninas são interrompidas pelo sinal de início das aulas daquela manhã...As três se arrumam eu suas carteiras, e Kagome, distraída com suas coisas não percebe o burburinho dentro da sala...

_Kagome, Kagome...cutuca Sango.

_Que foi San, to procurando minha caneta aqui na bolsa...onde será que ela foi parar?

_Kagome, para de ser tapada e olha!

_Olhar o que, poxa!

Nessa hora, Kagome levanta o rosto de dentro da bolsa, e olha o que estava acontecendo...então ela ve...o homem que de hoje em diante seria seu professor...o homem que, pra espanto de Kagome, era a pessoa mais fascinante que ela tinha visto...ele ainda não tinha levantado o rosto completamente, mas pelo perfil, Kagome viu quão espetacular era!

_Ai meu Deus San, ele é tudo! - sussurra Kagome totalmente alucinada.

_É pelo visto o negócio tá melhorando por aqui,rsrsrsr.

_Parem de fazer tanto barulho aí na frente droga! - resmunga Rin.

_Você ta maluca, dormindo, enquanto ta perdendo aquele deus grego ali na frente - ralha Kagome.

_ Que, onde... - nisso ela dá uma olhada para frente - nossa, esse ano promete!

...

Enquanto isso...

...

_Jovens, quero lhes apresentar hoje seu novo professor de Literatura. Seu nome é Sesshomaru Taisho, e ele ficará com vocês pelo resto do semestre.

Os alunos ficam em polvorosa, pois Sesshomaru não era nem de longe como os professores daquele colégio. Mesmo com seus trajes formais, parecendo até mais velho do que era, definitivamente era uma mudança e tanto ali. Alguns ficaram meio que desconfiados, outros não achavam nada de mais, algumas meninas ficaram com medo de uma possivel ditadura em sala, outras cairam em suspiros...

_Bom professor, deixo as crianças ao seu encargo - fala o diretor de despedindo.

Antes de começar a falar Sesshomaru olha a sala como um todo, mas o que chama sua atenção é o burburinho que três meninas faziam ao fundo, mas principalmente uma menina daquelas...seus olhares se encontram e ele fica perplexo, mas isso foi questão de segundos...claro, ele era o professor, não devia dar tanta importância a histeria de meninas daquela idade...mas aquela...não, nem devia pensar nisso.

_Bom dia turma, meu nome como o diretor acabou de lhes informar é Sesshomaru Taisho, mas peço que me chamem de professor Taisho. Qualquer dúvida, podem dizer que tentarei esclarecer ao máximo durante as aulas. Uma coisa que gostaria de combinar com vocês é a questão de horários e conversas. Quanto a horários, não admito atrasos, pois tempo é ouro, e interromper quando a aula já tenha começado é inadmissível...quanto a questão de conversas durante as aulas, peço que se contenham até o intervalo, ou então terei que convidar que as partes se retirem de sala para poderem falar melhor...não antes da perda de pontos claro.

__Caraca, o cara é terrorista Ka!_

__Putz, nem fala Sango, to ficando até com medo agora - dispara Rin._

__Fala sério, ele ta só montando banca pra dominar a turma, pra mim isso é conversa!_

__Sei lá, vai que acontece..._

_Escrevam o que eu to falando, isso não passa de enganação.

Sesshomaru percebendo a movimentação do mesmo grupinho resolve intervir:

_Será que fui claro, senhoritas?

As três tomam um susto, pois estavam distraidas, que respondem com um sim quase esganiçado.

_Acho que elas vão dar trabalho_, reflete Sesshomaru. Mas mesmo assim, a mesma menina lhe chama atenção pela segunda vez seguida..._isso não é nada_, pensa._ É bonitinha, mas com certeza não deve ter nada na cabeça, só deve pensar em festinhas, roupas, maquiagem e garotos...isso que era o mal da juventude dessa época, essas frivolidades..._

A aula transcorre normalmente_, _Sesshomaru pede as devidas apresentações, quando chega no trio das meninas ele as observa com mais atenção...

_Me chamo Kagome Higurashi, sr. Taisho.

_Hum, Higurashi...

_Kagome, se não se importa sr. Taisho.

_Acho que eu que decido por aqui senhorita...

_Mas...

_Sem mas, agora abram seus livros na página 32, o capítulo sobre...

Definitivamente algo não iria bem esse ano para Kagome. Além de sentir aqueles presságios de antes, tinha que aturar a mala sem alça desse professorzinho...mesmo sendo gatíssimo, pelo jeito não tinha ido com a cara dela. É...pelo jeito ia ter muito trabalho pela frente...

...

_Putz, esse daí não foi com a minha cara!

_Fala sério Ka, desencana dele...temos uma festa para organizar, lembra? - sugere Sango ao ver a feição da amiga tão irritada.

_Com certeza Ka-chan, deixa isso pra lá e vamos pensar no nosso baile...isso sim que vai nos desestressar um pouco...

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou deixar isso pra lá. Não vou deixar isso acabar com meu bom humor...Vamos meninas. ao ginásio e avante!

E as três seguem rindo, fazendo as típicas brincadeiras adolescentes e felizes, nem percebendo que tinha alguém não muito longe dali as observando...

...

_Ai, ai, mais um dia acabado...já conseguimos a banda, o bufe, só falta mesmo ver a parte de decoração.

_Nem me fala, to moidinha da silva - diz Sango se espreguiçando.

_E eu idem, nem me aguento...to doida pra ir pra casa e tomar banho e só relaxar.

_Bom meninas, se quiserem ir se adiatando sem problemas - fala Kagome.

_Você não se importa Ka - pergunta Sango.

_Podem ir, eu fecho tudo aqui.

_Então amiga, até amanhã, e ve se não demora pra ir ok?

_Tá bom mãe, eu vou tentar não demorar - responde Kagome risonha.

Então as meninas saem, deixando Kagome arrumando alguns detalhes da sala, pois o diretor não gosta de desordem em seu colégio. Ela dá uma pausa e senta numa cadeira, fechando os olhos e recostando na mesma, pois estava de costas cansadas. Por conta de sua distração, não percebe que alguém entra na sala e a observa silenciosamente...

Como Kagome não se dá conta da presença na sala, a mesma pergunta:

_O que você está fazendo aqui até a essas horas?

...

* * *

><p><em>Bom gente, está aí mais um capítulo dessa história que estou adorando escrever...mesmo sendo clichê o tema, adoro coisas relacionadas a colegios e tals...<em>

_Qualquer coisa que queiram dizer, retirar,acrescentar,podem falar que eu dou um jeito!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**RELEMBRANDO...**

__O que você está fazendo aqui até a essas horas?_

**VOLTANDO AO PONTO...**

_Caramba quase que morro agora! O que você acha que eu possa estar fazendo até esta hora professor? - replica Kagome.

_ Não está tarde para uma moça em um local isolado como esse - indaga Sesshomaru.

_ Em primeiro lugar, aqui não é isolado coisissima nenhuma! E em segundo eu já estava de saída, só estava fazendo uns últimos acertos e já ia...

_Então trate de se apressar por que o colégio já está fechando.

_Tá bom, tá bom, deixa eu pegar minha bolsa e já me mando...

Como Kagome não percebe Sesshomaru logo atrás de si, dá um giro e esbarra,literalmente caindo em cima dele...os dois ficam se olhando por algum tempo até que...

_É, acho que é melhor eu ir andando né?fala Kagome sem graça.

_Acho mesmo, já está aqui a tempo demais - responde, olhando Kagome de uma maneira diferente.

_Ah, uh, bom, até amanhã professor - gagueja, tensa com a situação.

Quando Kagome sai finalmente da sala,Sesshomaru respira fundo e cai na cadeira que antes ela ocupava.

__O que aconteceu comigo?Não posso sentir isso por uma aluna...acho que estou tempo demais sem uma companhia feminina, que está afetando meus sentidos...é, acho que é isso...vou ver se consigo acabar com isso de uma vez..._

_Enquanto isso..._

_Meu Deus, o que foi que aconteceu comigo? - suspira, se recordando do encontro que teve com o professor. - Que olhos eram aqueles!Pára, Kagome, não viaja na maionese, você está cansada e pirando , pensando em algo que nem deveria dar importância...mas...AHHH, caraca por que comigo?

Kagome vai pra casa remoendo seus pensamentos e voltando sempre pra mesma cena, tentando parar de enxergar o que não devia.

_Chegando em casa..._

_Mãe, cheguei!

_Filha que bom, já estava preocupada com o horário.

_Se preocupa não, tô aqui inteira - responde rindo.

_Minha flor, isso é coisa de mãe, não ligue...mas e você, conseguiu fazer o que tinha pendente?

_Claro,claro que sim...é, acho melhor eu subir pra tomar um banho e jantar né? - fala já subindo as escadas para o quarto.

_Pode ir, o jantar sai em meia hora, então fique tranquila meu amor.

Kagome termina de subir o lance de escadas e se tranca em seu quarto,desabando em sua cama. - Ai, e agora, que situação foi aquela? - suspira - Acho melhor esquecer o que eu pensei ter visto,isso sim!

_No outro dia..._

_ Ka-go-me! - grita Sango querendo atenção.

_ Ai Sango, sua escandalosa, o que você quer fazendo esse barulho todo logo de manhã - responde emburrada.

_Eta, que bicho te mordeu?

_Sango, nem todos sem sua disposição pela manhã - responde Rin, logo atrás se arrastando de sono.

_Aff, pelo jeito o povo não tirou a cama das costas - fala apontando pra Rin.

_Me erra Sango!

_Ah, para com a palhaçada as duas, não posso ficar mais cansada não - fala revirando os olhos.

_Tá bom, parei...mas e ai Ka, conseguiu se virar ontem?

Kagome cora ao lembrar do encontro, mas desvia o rosto falando - Claro, porque não me viraria?

_Tipo sei lá, sozinha...

_Consegui fazer o que devia e ponto - responde rapidamente.

_Vai resolver algo hoje ou não depois das aulas - pergunta Sango.

_Sei lá, como estamos adiantadas,acho que vou pra casa direto - responde.

_Você que sabe, qualquer coisa só falar, tá?

_Ok...

_Gente, mudando de assunto - Rin começa a falar - o que vamos fazer depois da escola então? Tipo, sexta-feira, vamos planejar algo?

_Por mim, shopping!responde Sango animada.

_Tô dentro, tenho que por meu guarda-roupa em dia...e também temos que ver nossos trajes pro baile, não é?

_Hmmm,bem lembrado, acho que minha mãe conhece uma costureira da hora, então podíamos ver os tecidos que iremos usar né?

_Boa Sango, e então iremos arrasar nessa festa!

_Então gente, ficamos combinadas assim, depois das aulas vamos as compras!

As meninas encaminham-se a sala de aula, logo chegando, cumprimentam o pessoal da sala e sentam em suas respectivas cadeiras. Rin começa a puxar assunto enquanto a aula não começa:

_ E aí meninas, o que vocês acham de colocarmos...ela é interrompida pela chegada de Kouga.

_Oi minha linda,como está a namorada mais bonita dessa escola? - diz,dando um selinho rápido em Kagome.

_Ah,oi Kouga, tudo bem... e você veio fazer uma visita ou coisa assim?

_Não posso mais ver minha namorada?Sabe que estou morrendo de saudades, nunca mais ficamos sozinhos e tal...fala chegando pertinho do rosto Kagome.

_Ah tá, mas é que to tendo tanto trabalho com o baile, sabe como que é, né? - responde virando o rosto sutilmente.

_Poxa, nem tem um tempo pra mim, Ká? Assim você me magoa...responde fazendo bico.

_Deixa disso Kouga, é melhor você voltar pra sua sala,isso sim!

_Nossa,ok,ok,mas antes você me deve uma coisa.

_ O quê? - responde se levantando impaciente para ficar a uma distância de Kouga.

_Isso! Puxa Kagome para um abraço e a beija profundamente. Nisso alguém que chega no momento da cena, observa estreitando os olhos antes de falar:

_Sr. Nakamura e Srta. Higurashi, isto aqui não é local para esse tipo de cena - fala com voz dura e fria.

Os dois se soltam, constrangidos,principalmente Kagome que fica envergonhada da atitude de Kouga.

_Desculpa professor, não irá mais acontecer - responde rapidamente.

_Nos vemos depois Ka - fala se despendindo.

Kouga sai da sala,deixando Kagome sendo observada duramente por Sesshomaru - _que covarde,pensa ela_ - _me apronta uma dessa e sai assim...ah mais ele me paga,ah se paga_, pensa, imaginando várias maneiras de castigá-lo. Nisso, é interrompida em sua linha de pensamento pelo professor:

_Srta. Higurashi, não admito esse tipo de cena em sala de aula...na próxima será suspensão,estamos entendidos - fala duramente.

_Sim, sr. Sesshomaru - responde em um fio de voz,voltando ao seu assento.

_Kagome,tipo , você ta ferrada com o profe hein? - sussurra Sango

_Nem me fala, e graças ao grude do Kouga...e ainda vai embora depois de uma dessa!cretino - sussurra em resposta.

_Kagome, você tem que fazer algo a respeito disso, o Kouga foi um covarde te deixando com a bomba na mão! - fala Rin.

Quando Kagome ia responder, é interrompida:

_As três aí do fundo gostariam de terminar o assunto lá fora, ou podemos começar? - fala duramente Sesshomaru.

_Desculpa professor - respondem ao mesmo tempo.

_Bom, já que podemos, iremos presseguir do capítulo...

Kagome nem presta atenção nas explicações da aula, pois depois que o Kouga aprontou pra ela,ficou a imaginar maneiras cruéis de castigo. - _Ah se eu pego aquele cachorro sozinho_! - pensa consigo mesma.

O tempo passa, e antes que percebesse, já era o intervalo entre aulas. Kagome, antes de levantar-se para acompanhar suas amigas ao refeitório e chamada por Sesshomaru.

_Srta. Higurashi, espere um minuto.

_Meninas, vão indo que depois alcanço vocês...seja o que Deus quiser!

_Sorte amiga, nos vemos depois.

_Aja sorte mesmo Ka, se cuida - diz Rin, seguindo Sango pelo corredor.

Sesshomaru espera pelo último aluno sair para então se dirigir a Kagome, que permaneceu sentada em seu lugar.

_Então Higurashi, o que me diz da cena que houve mais cedo? - pergunta estreitando os olhos.

_Professor, simplesmente foi ele que me agarrou, não tive culpa!

_Pelo que vi, a srta. não estava achando tão incoveniente os avanços do sr. Nakamura,ou estou enganado?

_Já disse, ele me agarrou e logo depois o sr. aparecer! responde já sem paciência.

_Sabe que esse tipo de cena custa uma advertência,sim?

_Droga, esse Kouga...me paga!_ - pensa.

_E para que a srta. pense sobre o caso, acho que deviamos fazer algo a respeito, não? - diz lentamente.

_E seria...

Sesshomaru chega cada vez mais perto de Kagome, que alarmada, também recua até uma parede que estava logo atrás. Sesshomaru, para a poucos centimetros dela e fala:

_A srta, pelo que vi, não vai muito bem na matéria, pelo que percebi em seu histórico...

_Tenho um pouco de dificuldades, mas eu consigo me virar, porquê? - responde ofegante.

_Bom - e se aproxima um pouco mais - a srta então precisa de reforço,não?

_Ah, bem, acho que sim, mas minhas amigas me ajudam e ...e interrompida por ele novamente.

_Bom, então a partir de segunda, no final das aulas eu espero a srta para podermos trabalhar sobre isso...

_Mas professor, eu tenho que organizar os detalhes do baile e...

_E, se a srta. não aparecer,sabe que pode ser reprovada não?E sendo reprovada, de que adiantaria o baile?

Kagome fica de boca aberta com isso!Não podia simplesmente ser reprovada, logo no final das aulas!Isso teria que ser resolvido!

_ Tudo bem professor - responde resignada.

_Então até la Higurashi - fala se afastando.

Kagome sai da sala inconformada com sua situação:primeiro Kouga apronta uma daquela e depois vem o professor e a ameaça com reprovação...ah, mas ela dará um jeito nisso, ah se vai...

* * *

><p><em>Bom gente, desculpa mesmo a demora, mas trabalho e trabalho fica meio sem tempo pra poder criar e postar a história...mas taí mais um cap. pra vcs!<em>

_T+ e deixem suas reviews!_


	4. Capítulo  4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Definitivamente, tinha como eu estar mais ferrada? Além do trabalhão de montar uma super festa, tenho que aturar o mala do professor Taisho depois das aulas? É muito pra uma pessoa só, acho que taquei pedrinha no portão de São Pedro, só pode, pois uma tempestade dessa pra minha pessoa não dá!

Indo para o refeitório encontrar as meninas vejo de longe Kouga (aquele filho da mão!), desvio e vou de encontro à mesa de Rin e Sango, que conversavam animadamente.

- E aí Ka, pensei que você não vinha mais - diz Sango.

- Nem me falem, tô ferrada com F maiusculo!

- Conta o babado mulher - acorda Rin de repente, interessada no assunto.

- O sr. Taisho, vendo minha pequeninas notas na matéria, e também com a cena que o cachorro do Kouga aprontou , vai me fazer ficar depois da aula uma vez por semana pra reforço! - diz indignada.

- Vixe, tá feita - fala Sango - além da preparação da festa vai ter que aguentar o prfe mais que o necessário!

- Amiga, eu sei que você vai sair dessa - diz Rin - o negócio é estudar pra ele sair do seu pé!

Pensar nisso só me faz querer arrancar os cabelos ( metaforicamente, pois não ia ficar bem careca!), e resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso, o negócio é ter que me virar nos trinta e resolver essas pendengas que apareceram em minha humilde vidinha.

Como era sexta, resolvemos depois da aula matar um tempinho no shopping ( o sonho de consumo de toda garota da nossa idade), então demos uma passada rápida em nossas casas nos arrumamos, e fomos rumo ao paraíso das compras.

Andamos tanto que pensei que tinha perdido a sensação das minhas mãos (por causa do peso das sacolas) e pernas. Achamos uma loja adorável, com tecidos lindíssimos para podermos fazer nossas vestimentas para o baile, pois tinhamos decidido pelo baile de máscaras, com tema s medievais, logo pano sobre pano! E também roupinhas básicas como vestidos, blusas lindíssimas e saias que variavam de tamanho, uma mais show que a outra. Voltamos, cada uma para sua casa, e combinamos de nos encontrarmos no fim de semana.

Sábado chegou e passou num piscar de olhos, encontei-me com as meninas e passamos pequenos detalhes da festa , pois deveríamos entregar prontos na segunda para o diretor começar os arranjos necessários como som e arranjos para enfeitar o salão. Domingo passou normalmente, com um super almoço em casa com minha mãe e meu irmão, fiquei de bobeira o resto do dia me preparando psicológicamente para segunda , pois começaria meu martírio de reforço para melhorar com minhas notas na matéria do sr. Taisho.

Por que temos que acordar na melhor parte dos sonhos? Caraca, tipo, na hora do bem-bom, a porcaria do despertador tinha que tocar? Logo agora que ia beijar o Jacob (sinto muito, adoro aquele lobinho, abana!), mas enfim, temos que acordar para a realidade e enfrentar os desafios de nossa vida (o meu especificamente passar...). Me arrumei com capricho, coloquei meu perfume preferido, com cheiro de sakuras, dei uma enrolada nos cabelos fazendo pequenas ondas nas pontas e uma maquiagem nude para ficar bem natural.

Ia me apressando escadas abaixo para tomar o café da manhã, quando parei pra falar com minha mãe sobre depois da escola, pois com tanta coisa na cabeça acabei me esquecendo desse pequeno detalhe. Tomei o café e desabalei a andar até a escola, encontrando Rin e Sango no caminho (com Rin sendo carregada pela Sango...).

- Saí dessa vida Rin, você não vai durar até o baile se continuar com essa pouca disposição de manhã! - diz Kagome brincando com a amiga.

- O que ela pode fazer, afinal, fica enfiada no pc até tarde namorando pelo msn com o namoradinho, e essa safada nem pra falar com a gente que é nem nada!

- Dá pra vocês tomarem de suas próprias vidas e deixar a minha em paz! E quem falou que eu fico até tarde no pc? - pergunta.

- Quem que você acha Rin, sua mãe, conversando com a minha disse que você ta fissurada no pc e quase não sai pra nada, além da gente, claro!

- Essas mães que não tem nada pra fazer, e reclamam de tudo! Se saímos perturbam para não demorarmos, e se ficamos em casa se incomodam da mesma forma! Mundo injusto esse!

- Estressa não Rin, é assim mesmo, eu sofro isso com meu irmão caçula que não larga do meu pé, e se deixar toma conta da minha vida! - diz Kagome.

- Deixando de lado suas vidas conturbadas, vamos nos focar nas aulas sim? Hoje começa o martírio de nossa amiga aqui, e vai depender de nós duas hoje para entregarmos o portfólio com os detalhes da festa e os distribuidores que conseguimos para o buffet, som e decoração do baile.

- Nem me fala garotas, é muito castigo pra uma pessoa só aturar o sr, Taisho além do necessário - choraminga.

- Ah Kagome, pelo menos não é nenhum velho que vai te ajudar, e é uma bela vista para se apreciar, não - diz Sango maliciosamente.

- Se essa bela vista viesse com bom senso e me dispensasse disso - reclamou. Tô lascada, vou ter que ralar muito pra passar nele, nem quero pensar em recuperação nessa altura do campeonato!

- Amiga, confiamos em você, qualquer coisa fazemos plantão para ajudarmos sim?

- Já falei que amo vocês garotas? Se não fosse isso, acho que iria surtar, é muita pressão pra uma criatura linda com eu!

- Aff Ka, desce desse palco - diz Rin, rindo com suas amigas.

Chegamos a escola, como hoje a escola teve um pequeno contratempo, começamos com nossa aula de lingua estrangeira, no lugar de Matemática (um alívio para começo de semana), mas nada me animaria mais se a matéria do sr. Taisho tivesse enrolada também. Mas como nem tudo são flores, passou-se o horário do almoço, onde revisamos rapidamente nossa proposta do baile para o diretor ver, comemos rapidamente e fomos para a última aula do dia: Literatura.

Como gato escaldado tem medo de água fria, fomos correndo para a sala de aula para não terminarmos nos deparando com nosso carrasco no meio do caminho. Nos sentamos e ficamos rapidamente comportadas para não chamarmos atenção além da necessária para nossas pessoas. O sr. Taisho entrou na sala, onde a mesma ficou em silêncio rapidamente, pois ninguém se atrevia a respirar direito quando o professor entrava na sala (ok, tô exagerando!). Hoje ele estava vestindo calças cáqui, com uma camisa branca e colete xadrez e óculos que tinham uma armação monstruosa(por que essa roupa desse jeito? o cara parecia mais velho do que relamente era!), mas enfim, não fiquei reparando muito para não chamar atenção, o que aliás, uma coisa a Sango estava certa, se ele não se vestisse com roupas que pertenceram ao meu tataravô, seria uma visão mais que bem vinda! Mas como nada é perfeito, não poderíamos desprezar os olhos, e vamos e convenhamos, que olhos! Mesmo tendo aquele olhar de iceberg, aquela cor se quisesse,colocaria fogo no Saara!

Sesshomaru, entrando na sala, dá uma olhada rápida na sala para focalizar a pessoa que definitivamente iria dificultar o resto do ano para ele, mas incrivelmente, a turma da bagunça estava quieta hoje. Deveriam ter tomado juízo durante o fim de semana, e resolveram deixar ele dar suas aulas em paz.

Cumprimentou a turma como sempre, e quando estava procurando sua lista de chamada, sentiu que era observado e disfarçando levantou um pouco seus olhos, flagrando aquela menina que tanto o perturbava. Como ela viu que tinha sido pega no ato, desviou rapidamente, mas Sesshomaru viu aquele olhar, aqueles olhos que tanto o incomodavam, de uma cor entre azul céu quando estava alegre ou mais tempestuosos, como vira na sexta passada. Deixou esse assunto de lado, fez a chamada normalmente, e começou sua aula, não sabendo o que esperar quando ela acabasse e ficasse sozinho com Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Depois de muuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo, enfim postei mais um capítulo para vcs, é curtinho, mas outro logo virá ok?<strong>_

_**Bjus minhas lindas e espero reviews!**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

A aula passou normalmente, sem que eu chamasse atenção para a minha pessoa, pois isso definitivamente não estava nos meus planos. O que eu queria realmente era esquecer essa história de reforço, me voltar para os planos de baile, dá uma boa lição no Kouga e viver feliz para sempre. Mas fazer o quê, né? Quem manda eu não ter estudado quando deveria? Mas pensando bem, como eu não estava muito bem com a matéria quando era com o velhote do professor anterior, para mim tanto fazia, porque queria passar e pronto...mas agora me chega esse tirano que quer detonar com minha linda vida...aiai...

Pensamentos de revolta a parte, continuo me pegando depressiva as vezes, isso não é um bom sinal...mesmo tendo me ocupado com as tarefas do baile e tal, não consigo encontrar a satisfação que necessito. Acho que está faltando alguma coisa, mas o que será? Mesmo tendo a aparência que muitas meninas invejariam, e se quisesse os garotos mais bonitos da escola, sinto que algo ainda falta para poder tirar essa sensação inquietante de dentro do meu peito.

Acho que fiquei tão aquém da aula que nem percebi que já estava no final, e que o sr. Taisho estava passando uma tarefa para ser entregue na próxima aula. Como não consegui pegar o trabalho do começo, pensei em pegar com as meninas por telefone mais tarde. Quando pensei que estava enfim livre, me cai a bomba do meu triste destino: ainda tinha que ficar por conta da porcaria do reforço! Oh mundo cruel, por favor cosmos e constelações afins, medêem uma colher de chá!

- Sorte amiga que você irá precisar - disse Rin solidária, arrumando suas coisas para ir a direção com Sango.

- Amiga, encara de frente sua penitência, afinal quem mandou ser gostosa! - fala Sango, rindo e caçoando.

- Querem saber de uma coisa, vai se mandando mesmo, chô, chô, vão procurar o que fazer, ao invés de me zoarem até a morte!

- Nem vem pra cima da gente com tpm Ka, afinal quem mandou não estudar! agora aguenta! e saíram deixando Kagome com sua angústia.

Afinal de contas, acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim, né? A quem eu estou querendo enganar, meu bom Deus? Isso vai ser um martírio, será que irei aguentar?

Kagome, tão distraída com seus conflitos internos nem percebe que a sala cada vez vai ficando mais vazia, e como estava aquém de tudo, mal percebe o escrutínio de Sesshomaru, que analisa cada nuance daquela menina... _isso não pode, pára com isso Sesshomaru, isso não se faz_! ralha ele consigo. _Ela é somente uma menina, bom Deus_! Ficar sem uma pessoa por tempo demais faz isso, uma voz lhe disse. Mas como voltar a confiar, se nem para um encontro casual tinha forças? Não, isso tem que acabar, nem que pra isso me jogue na primeira mulher que aparecer!

- Senhorita Higurashi?

- Sim!, fala Kagome sem fôlego, pois tomou um susto devido a estar distraída.

- Podemos começar, não? Afinal não temos tempo a desperdiçar.

_ Sim sr, ficaremos aqui mesmo?

_ Sim, agora vamos ver onde começam suas dúvidas srta - diz chegando perto de onde Kagome está sentando, no fundo da sala.

Começam a debater sobre os pontos principais que cairiam nas provas finais que Kagome deveria fazer no fim do periodo, com isso mal viram o tempo passar, e quando deram por si, já estava escurecendo.

- Nossa, nem vi o tempo passar - diz Kagome se espreguiçando.

Sesshomaru fica parado observando Kagome se esticar na cadeira, e para não ser pego olhando, diz rapidamente - Bom, conseguimos avançar bastante, se a srta se esforçar não irá ter problemas nas provas finais.

- Sim sr. Sesshomaru - Kagome responde, voltando a posição inicial, com isso, esbarra no caderno e o mesmo cai no chão (cena clássica, adoro objetos que caem no chão e os mocinhos estão juntos! :) ), com isso os dois vão pegar ao mesmo tempo e terminam batendo com as cabeças, caindo um de frente pro outro. Kagome sem jeito, começa a rir da situação.

- Nossa, assim não consigo passar se tiver com a cabeça quebrada!

Kagome só percebe depois que o professor está rindo com ela! E que sorriso, meu Deus! pára tudo, congela! como ela não percebera isso? Com a confusão de cabeças, ela não tinha percebido que os óculos do professor tinham ido ao chão, e parando pra analisar, onde aquilo tudo estava escondido? Minha santa periquita do pé roxo, ele é digno de uma astro do cinema! Cara, ele não deveria esconder esse sorriso e nem esses olhos super espetaculares através dessa abominação que ele chama de vestimenta. Isso é crime!

Sesshomaru também não tinha percebido que tinha perdido seus óculos com a pancada, pois o ridículo da situação nem deu tempo de ele resolver isso. Mas o que viu, o deixou sem fôlego, pois a menina à sua frente também estava parada, encarando - o, como se o visse pela primeira vez. Isso não era nada bom, pensou, pois naquele momento em diante ficou a encará-la, como se fosse a coisa mais exótica que já tinha visto. Como se por instinto, começa a chegar cada vez mais perto de Kagome, tão sutilmente, que ambos não percebem, até ouvirem um barulho vindo do corredor.

Com isso, ambos se afastam apressadamente, Sesshomaru pegando seus óculos do chão, murmurando alguma coisa, enquanto se afastava e Kagome continuou parada onde estava, totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

Sesshomaru vai até sua mesa, pega seu material e sai, deixando uma Kagome totalmente atônita para trás.

Depois de um tempo, que pra Kagome foi uma eternidade, ela saiu do seu estado de torpor e começa a pensar freneticamente sobre o assunto.

_Gente, o que foi isso?_ _Não acredito no que quase aconteceu!_ Pára, não aconteceu nada Ká, isso foi fruto de sua imaginação fértil, você estava cansada demais, seus miolos fritaram e a pancada também não ajudou muito nisso... é, é isso mesmo, essa pancada foi boa mesmo, deixou você maluquinha, maluquinha, não aconteceu nada.

Retornando a realidade, Kagome se levanta, pega seu caderno caíso e arruma suas coisas para ir embora, pois já estava anoitecendo. No caminho, se encontra com o zelador do prédio, que estava limpando o corredor, lembrando do barulho que tinha ouvido mais cedo, o cumprimenta e vai rumo a sua casa, pois teria que descansar, afinal a semana só estav começando.

* * *

><p><em>Olá povo, mais um capítulo pra vcs, te mais!<em>


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

><p>Já falei que a semana só estava começando? Pois é, muita água rolou por esses dias. Depois do episódio com o professor, fui para casa totalmente distraída, pois tipo, quem não ficaria abalada com uma coisa daquelas? Estava tão absorta com meus pensamentos que nem percebi quando cheguei em casa, estava definitivamente no piloto automático. Entrei e fui direto pro meu quarto, nem vi se minha mãe estava em casa ou não, mas logo descobri porque ela tinha deixado um bilhete em minha cama dizendo que estava no mercado, mas que não iria demorar. Meu irmão, pelo que vi também não estava, ainda mais pelo silêncio em que a casa se encontrava. Desabei literalmente na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto, com a imagem vívida da cena na escola...ficava e ficava voltando pra saber se aquilo tinha realmente acontecido ou não... Afinal, não é todos os dias que você descobre estar ficando caidinha por seu profe...peraí, nada disso Ká, larga disso, você ficou só impressionada, só isso, não vamos exagerar na novela! Mas não dá pra negar que ele sem aquela máscara que se chama de óculos o cara fica um gato! Meu Deus, que olhos eram aqueles? Ah não, lá vou eu de novo! Acho que está na hora de arrumar um gatinho, isso sim, depois da palhaçado do Kouga estou precisando definitivamente de um namorado, afinal como poderia ir no baile?<p>

É isso aí, esse negócio de ficar sem vida social é um ó! Como o baile está praticamente planejado posso me dar uma folga, não é? Claro que posso. Bom, amanhã começarei então a fazer a caça aos gatinhos!

Mas infelizmente minha maré não estava pra ter sorte, então no dia seguinte quem eu encontro pelo caminho, e que fazia tempo que não via? Será que alguém adivinha? Dou um bombom pra quem souber! Brincadeiras a parte, porque senão morro e deixo esse meu mundo lindo, encontro minha adorada, salve-salve colega de escola Kikyvaca, ops, Kikyo...Agora que percebi, faz tempo que não via aquela bitch, pensei que tinha ganho o resto do ano de folga de sua pessoa, mas como não tenho tanta sorte mesmo, lá estava ela logo a frente com sua corja de seguidoras, parecendo o clube das galinhas...aff, e ainda me comparam a ela vê se pode! Só porque tem o mesmo tipo físico que eu, cabelos do mesmo estilo, sendo o dela mais longos e um bocado mais claros e olhos da mesma cor não precisam me confundir caramba!Graças a Deus não estávamos na mesma sala, ela era da sala de Kouga, pois aí que ia se feio mesmo. Não vejo semelhança alguma, mas quando uma pessoa passa por mim e chama por ela, nem conto, mas sobe aquele coisa e que se eu não fosse tão linda e educada soltava uma dúzia de palavras feias para o infeliz!

Como ela estava na frente, ela não tinha percebido minha presença, mas como tudo parece providencial, uma de suas colegas deixa algo cair no chão e terminar por notar minha presença. Mais que depressa sinaliza Kikyo, e esta se vira pra mim com seu tom debochado:

_ Mas olha quem temos aqui, senão a minha versão pobre, Kagome!

_ Mas que milagre Kikyo, conseguiu sair da carrocinha, afinal é lá onde ficam as cadelas vira-latas como você - digo no tom mais meloso que pude.

_ Saiba sua invejosa, que estive em um spa maravilhoso, mas acho que você não sabe o que é isso, né? Pelo jeito sentiu saudades minhas, não?

_ Nossa nem reparei que você tinha ido a um spa, mas você devia processá-los afinal continua a mesma bitch de sempre! Coitados, talvez não tinham o que fazer mesmo, casos perdodos são assim mesmo!

_ Ai, ai, não vou perder meu tempo com você, afinal tenho muitas coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar batendo boca com umazinha como você!

_ Vai lá, afinal também tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar te dando audiência Kikybitch. Te mais, tenho um baile pra organizar, caso você não saiba! Diz jogando um beijo no ar e se distanciando rapidamente daquele bando.

Com certeza com essa notícia ela não contava, afinal estava sumida a algum tempo, mas pelo menos deu pra fechar a matraca daquelazinha... agora focar no meu objetivo primário, arrumar uma gatinho para ir no baile comigo.

Chegando na escola encontro Rin e Sango me esperando no portão e fui logo perguntando:

_ E aí, como foram lá com o diretor?

_ Ele adorou nossas ideias, já está ate fazendo os orçamentos e encomendas necessários para a festa - diz Sango empolgada.

_ Que bom, pelo menos uma notícia boa pra apagar a visão do inferno que tive no caminho pra cá.

_ Deixe eu adivinhar - Rin coloca a mão na testa como se mentalizando - Kikyvaca, acertei?

_ Grande coisa, só ela pra deixar a Ka assim nesse estado de nervos, isso devia ser proibido logo de manhã! - reclama Sango.

_ Nem me falem, ficou com uma conversa de que tinha ido pra um spa e talz, só pra dar uma de superior...acho que se ela inflar mais seu próprio ego é capaz de estourar!

_ Com certeza, é muita banca pra uma pessoa só - diz Sango.

_ Bom, vamos esquecer disso e conta amiga como foi ontem - pergunta Rin mudando de assunto.

_ Ahnn, bem... - fica corada - foi indo né, mas a gente não tá atrasada não? - fala rapidamente pra tentar mudar de assunto.

_ Nossa Ka, foi tão ruim assim - pergunta Sango preocupada.

_ Que nada, foi trabalhoso, só isso, mas não é melhor entrarmos logo não, to afim de sair daqui pra não dar de cara com a Kikynojo.

_ Ok, você venceu, vamos então - fala Sango.

* * *

><p>Fomos seguindo rumo a nossa sala e no caminho encontramos um grupinho de meninas, pelo jeito tem fofoca no ar, pensei. Quando passamos escutamos uma menina gritar (pois é, não sei a necessidade, mas fazer o que né, nem todas são lady como eu e minhas amigas):<p>

_ Garotas nem conto, tá correndo o babado que irá entrar um menino novo no último ano, acreditam? E pelo jeito é gato até dizer chega, segundo a rádio-fofoca da escola.

_ Ah meninas adoro garotos novos na escola, é bom pra dar uma mudada desses meninos daqui, já tô até enjoada deles se querem saber!

_ Tomara que seja gato mesmo e que fique no time de futebol, imaginem só um deus grego todo músculos só pra gente adorar!adoro.

Depois disso fomos seguindo e comentamos entre nós mesmas:

_ Uhnn, pelo jeito esse resto de ano promete, professor novo, garoto novo, será que ele ficará na nossa sala? - pergunta Sango.

_ Eu não sei, mas fiquei curiosa depois daquela cacarejada das meninas ali atrás - zomba Rin.

_ Tomara mesmo, se for, fará parte de meu novo projeto: arrumar um namorado pra me levar pro baile - diz Kagome.

_ Então pelo jeito a fila andou né, mocinha? pergunta Sango.

_ Faz tempo flor, é bom porque o safado do Kouga larga do meu pé de vez, isso sim!

_ Isso aí Ká, mete o pé na bunda desse lobo em pele de cordeiro - diz Sango.

_ Com certeza, já tava mais que da hora de passar e pegar ares novos, aquilo lá deixa bem no passado e rumo a novos horizontes - diz Rin.

_ Bom meninas, deixemos disso e vamos pra sala, porque a aula já tá começando - diz Kagome.

Finalmente chegamos na sala a tempo de a professora não estar ainda em sala, nos sentamos e ficamos fofocando enquanto a aula não começava.

* * *

><p>Logo após a aula de História era hora do intervalo e fomos pegar nossos almoços e ver se conseguiamos ver o aluno novo, que pelo jeito era da outra sala do ultimo ano. Sentamos no banco que dava para a pracinha e foi aí que vi o tão falado aluno novo. Como o coitado estava rodeado de garotas, percebi que não conseguiria ver o dito cujo no meio do mar de garotas, só consegui ver parte de seu cabelo, que era claro e que mesmo sendo alto, não tive condições de ver mais do que o topo de sua cabeça.<p>

Esquecemos do novato, já que não conseguiríamos ver mesmo e continuamos nossa odisséia de fofocas e mais fofocas sobre tudo e todos. Sango ainda insistia com Rin sobre o tal namorado secreto que a garota não soltava o nome de jeito nenhum.

_ Fala Rin, nós nunca escondemos nada, diz aí quem é o namorado vai - implorou Sango.

_ Pois é Rin, com os outros você quer dissecar até a alma pra saber as coisas, quando é com você fica toda misteriosa - reclama Kagome.

_ Já falei que depois eu conto, poxa! dá um tempo vocês duas oras!

_ Você tá parecendo meu irmão, todo cheio dos segredos, diz Sango de repente. Papai e eu tentamos perguntar, mas ele é todo fechado, não fala por nada do mundo.

_ É mesmo, em falar nele nunca mais o vi Sango, o que o Kohaku anda fazendo da vida? - pergunta Kagome.

_ Ele tá fazendo faculdade de medicina, por isso você tão pouco ele em casa, sempre pra lá e pra cá, quase não pára.

_ Que bom pra ele né, dá um oi pra ele por mim ok? fala Kagome.

Nessa conversa das duas, ambas não percebem como Rin tinha ficado corada por um momento, mas pode disfarçar rapidamente e mudou o assunto da conversa.

_ Olha lá meninas, a Kikynojo no pescoço do aluno novo - aponta Rin.

Nisso que nós olhamos veio o choque de estar vendo aquele olhar de novo, mas não era possível, pois aquele era o aluno novo, não tinha como...

_ Meninas, me amarrota que eu tô passada, mas não é bonitinho mesmo! - fala Sango jocosamente.

_ E nossa Kikyo mais que rápido já quer dar o bote no coitado! - diz Rin.

_ Mas acho que ele não ficou muito afim não, olha ele tentando soltar ela do pescoço dele - fala Sango - já tá até indo embora, deixando nossa queridinha desolada, que dó, que dó - zomba Sango.

Como eu estava totalmente atordoada com aquilo, afinal, eram os mesmos olhos de Sesshoumaru quando ele tinha perdido os óculos, não percebi o que estava fazendo e saí rapidamente da mesa, quando as meninas me chamaram:

_ Ei Ká, você vai pra onde? - pergunta Sango.

_ Vou resolver uma coisa urgente, nos vemos na sala ok? - digo seguindo pelo corredor pra chegar ao banheiro e voltar a respirar normalmente. Como estava indo muito rápido, sem perceber bato em alguém e caio sentada.

_ Gomen, acho que não estava vendo por onde andava, sinto muito mesmo - falo tudo e não olho pra pessoa.

_ Feh, mais cuidado por onde anda garota - diz o garoto.

Nisso eu olho pra cima pra ver o sem graça e me deparo com aqueles olhos que tanto me perseguem, dourados, do mais rico âmbar que vi, me olhando zombeteiramente e encarando.

_ Você!...

* * *

><p><em>Bom gente está aí mais um capítulo fresquinho pra se divertirem no fim de semana com essas loucuras adolescentes...<em>

_Beijões pras minhas leitoras, aguardo opiniões de vocês sobre a história ok?_

_Ja ne_


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- Você!

- O que tem eu, pirralha? - diz Inuyasha sem paciência.

Como ainda não tinha falado com ele, já que era a primeira vez que o via depois de tanto comentário, tentei disfarçar pra não dar tanta bandeira.

- Nada, só que você é o aluno novo, não? - pergunto tentando desviar sua atenção.

- Sim, e daí? - responde mal humorado.

- Quer saber, esquece, desculpa mesmo por esbarrar em você, tô com um pouco de pressa, se me der licença...

- Feh, já vai tarde, pirralha cega.

- Caraca, você é mal amado hein? Já te pedi desculpas, você quer mais o que? - pergunto indignada, onde já se viu garoto mais rabugento!

- Que olhe por onde anda e não saia esbarrando nos outros como se tivesse com o capeta no corpo!

- Ora, seu... nesse momento aparecem Rin e Sango curiosas com a nossa discussão.

- E aí Ka, tudo bem por aqui? - pergunta Sango.

- Meninas, vamos por que aqui fede a cachorro! - disse já andando e sem olhar pra trás, com minhas amigas em meu encalço e com uma grande interrogação em seus rostos.

- Que foi aquilo lá atrás Kagome? - pergunta Rin curiosa.

- Aquele mal educado do aluno novo me estressando nesse começo de dia - digo, me lembrando da rabugice do sujeito e tentando não ficar nervosa outra vez.

- Mas o que ele fez? - pergunta Sango.

- Eu esbarrei sem querer nele, e o idiota ficou cheio de mimimi pra cima de mim.

- Aff, ô povo revoltado esse aqui da escola! - diz Rin.

- Quer saber, vamos voltar pra sala que ganhamos mais - digo, já me direcionando a sala de aula.

O dia passou rapidamente, com as aulas do dia acabadas fomos para casa, não estava com cabeça pra nada, nem pra festa ou algo do tipo, só queria descansar do dia estafante que tive.

* * *

><p>E foram se passando os dias, indo a escola, estudando feito uma louca pra não ficar reprovada na matéria do professor Sesshomaru, evitando ao máximo conversas desnecessárias com o mesmo e aprontando os detalhes para o baile. Mas como meu santo de vez em quando tira folga, há dias que não tenho nem vontade de sair da cama porque sei que vai dar m****... mas enfim, meu lindo dia, mais precisamente o dia do meu reforço com o professor começou assim...<p>

- Fala sério, que droga! olha o tamanho do trabalho que vou te que fazer! Só Jesus na minha causa! - reclamo, afinal, porque cargas d 'água ele quer um trabalho sobre o período pré-moderno pra semana que vem! mínimo de mil palavras!ai, eu morro, ah se eu morro...

- É Ka, se deu bem agora, viu... a vaca da Rin me paga, se solidarizar com minha causa nem a pau!

- Começa logo isso pra não se enrolar depois, sabe como é fazer coisas em cima da hora. - fala Sango.

- Tô sabendo, que bom que estamos adiantadas com os preparativos, é só esperar mesmo pelo dia da arrumação da quadra - digo, resignada.

- E não se esqueça de nossas roupas, gata - diz Rin piscando pra mim e Sango.

- Enfim garotas, não adianta reclamar, vamos colocar essa bagaça pra ser feita, não adianta reclamar que isso não vai ser feito sozinho mesmo - digo me dirigindo a biblioteca pra pesquisar (pois é, o cachorro do professor quer a pesquisa feita direta dos livros...aff!)

- Boa sorte Kagome, vamos conversar com o diretor, ok - diz Sango.

- Ok, vão lá - me arrasto direto pra biblioteca.

Quando estou indo em direção a fazer a porcaria da pesquisa, lembrei que tinha esquecido (outra vez) a porcaria do livro de matemática embaixo da mesa... cabeça de vento eu, fazer todo o caminho de volta, ninguém merece, aliás, eu mereço, burra, burra, burra!

No caminho de volta, olha quem eu encontro no maior amasso! Não é que a Kikyvaca conseguiu fisgar o aluno novo! Bom, eles se merecem mesmo, que façam bom proveito! Continuei meu caminho sem nem me incomodar com os dias, afinal, se tomassem uma chamada por causa da cena, aí era com eles mesmos, quase que falo pra procurarem um quarto.

Voltando ao meu longuissimo caminho, fui me arrastando, afinal já era tarde, estava com dor de cabeça, fome e o estresse no meu pé pra completar minha odisseia... chegando na sala, a mesma estava um pouco sombria, pois era quase final do dia e o entardecer pela janela aparecia pra dizer que já estava acabando o dia...fio até minha carteira e levantei a tampa da mesa e peguei meu livro, mas nem dei conta que tinha mais alguém na sala por causa do cansaço e da fome juntas...

- Outra vez até tarde na escola, senhorita Higurashi? - diz uma voz rouca e fria.

Caraca! quase que bato de cabeça na parede com o susto! Quem ele pensa que é, pra falar de repente!

- Desculpa senhor Taisho, estava pegando meu livro e já estava indo - disse já me dirigindo a porta. Nisso ele se levanta da mesa, que estava estrategicamente escondida por uma sombra, por isso não vi a desgraça da pessoa.

- Não tão rápido Higurashi. - diz pegando meu pulso e me parando já na porta.

- Alguma coisa errada professor? - digo sem entender o porque dele não me deixar sair.

- Não se esqueça do seu compromisso, afinal depende dele para não ficar reprovada, não é? - diz me olhando de uma maneira estranha, me analisando... isso é tão estranho, sinto um formigamento em meu pulso, que ele está segurando e fazendo movimentos pequenos com o dedo, quase me fazendo esquecer o que tenho que fazer.

- Cla-claro professor, estava indo fazer isso agora mesmo - disse tentando me soltar, mas o mesmo segurava minha mão firmemente.

- Bom, quero um trabalho espetacular Higurashi - diz olhando diretamente pra meus olhos...o clima vai ficando estranho, melhor ir antes que eu pense besteira de novo.

- Ok professor, já vou indo então - dessa vez consigo soltar minha mão e sair da sala rapidamente... meldeus, tenho que pegar o raio do livro e ir pra casa, a fome está me dando alucinações, que foi isso?

Definitivamente, acho que tenho que arrumar um namorado, esses episódios com o sr. Taisho estão me deixando cada vez mais confusa!

Voltei rapidamente pra biblioteca, peguei a droga do livro da pesquisa e fui pra casa colocar um pouco de comida na barriga e juizo na minha cabeça, afinal isso são coisas da minha cabeça, né?

* * *

><p>Os dias foram passando, tive minhas aulas normalmente, até me lembrei da fofoca que queria contar pra minhas amigas.<p>

- Garotas, tava tão enrolada que esqueci de falar, mas nossa amada Kikyo estava dando uns pegas no rabugento do aluno novo esses dias.

- Hum, estava desconfiando disso mesmo, a Kikyo está um mel esses dias, acho que seu brinquedinho está dando pro gasto - diz Sango ironicamente.

- Acho que assim ela sossega - diz Rin, comendo seu lanche - já que estávamos no refeitório da escola.

- Bom, os dois se merecem, são tudo farinha do mesmo saco, metidos e mal amados! digo rindo com minhas amigas.

Como já estava bem adiantada na pesquisa, me dei um dia de folga durante a semana, afinal ninguém é de ferro. Combinei com as meninas uma ida no shopping para comprarmos os acessórios da nossa roupa do baile, e achamos cada coisa maravilhosa! Achei a máscara perfeita pra mim, cobria até a ponta do meu nariz, toda trabalhada em cores magníficas que formavam ramos em toda a mascara em tons de vermelho e dourado, combinando olha que sorte, com meu vestido!

Passamos um dia maravilhoso no shopping, adoro a terapia das compras!

* * *

><p>Durante a semana também tive mais encontros (diga-se assim, pra mim era mais infortúnios), com o chato do Inuyasha. Cada vez que nos encontrávamos, ele vinha com uma provocação comigo, e como não sou de ferro partia pra cima do cretino sem dó nem piedade.<p>

- E aí pirralha, você não cresce não é?

- Garoto, me erra que não quero papo contigo - digo sem nem olhar pra cara dele.

Como acho que ele gosta de atenção, saiu do caminho que estava fazendo e sentou na minha mesa, pois eu estava com aula vaga e as meninas foram resolver seus assuntos. Aproveitei e estava terminando meu trabalho quando essa criatura me aparece pra perturbar minha vida.

Acho que ele não gostou de não olhar pra cara dele, pois logo veio com outra provocação:

- Bem que dizem que além de encalhada é mal humorada bruxa - diz rindo.

- Como é? digo me exaltando e saltando pra cima do cachorro, quem ele pensa que é pra falar isso de mim? Eu que sou linda e espetaculosa! Voei pra cima dele, sorte que tinha poucas pessoas no pátio e nem perceberam a cena que desenrolava: eu em cima do Inuyasha tentando socar o desgraçado e ele rindo da situação! Ah ele me paga!

- Repete se você for homem, seu cretino! - digo tentando socá-lo em vão, já que ele é maior que eu e mais forte.

- Quer que eu soletre? além de tudo é surda também? diz.

- Você me paga cachorro, vai sofrer as consequências - quando tento dar um soco no idiota, alguém grita pra nós dois:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oi povo demorei pacas dessa vez, né? muito trabalho e talz, tb bloqueio de ideias tb...mas está aí mais um capítulo pra vcs... ja ne! ;)<strong>_


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Como estávamos distraídos com nossa discussão (!?), não vimos que tinha alguém atrás da gente.

- Vocês são surdos ou o que? Sai de cima do meu namorado, sua vadia! - grita Kikyo histérica.

Ah, pode parar, quem essa biscate pensa que é? Sai de cima do Inuyasha e fui direto pra galinha responder a altura:

- Olha uma coisinha aqui, cérebro de galinha (desculpe galinhas -.-), esse seu "namorado" me insultou e estava dando o troco só isso!

- E precisava fazer essa cena toda! - disse apontado o dedo pra mim. - E você o que é sua encalhada!

Inuyasha só estava com cara de bocó vendo o ping-pong de insultos que eu e a Kikyvaca estávamos trocando...como não somos sutis nem nada, chamamos a atenção de nada mais, nada menos que do professor Taisho, que por obra do destino (ou desgraça, né!), que passava por ali:

- Que confusão é essa, posso saber? - disse ríspido com a cena.

- Essa garota professor, que estava se agarrando com o MEU NAMORADO - disse Kikyo fazendo cara de choro.

- Professor Taisho, eu posso explicar a situação...mas antes que soltasse um pio, ele me interrompeu:

- Senhorita Higurashi, vamos até a sala dos professores... e saiu dando as contas, me deixando com cara de idiota, Kikyo com um sorriso de vitória (vaca!) e Inuyasha, nem paradeiro dele (safado!).

Fui seguindo o sr. Taisho que estava com um postura de poucos amigos e nem um pouco afim de conversa, pra minha sorte (que diga-se de passagem resolveu me abandonar de vez). Chegamos a sala dos professores, que estava vazia no momento, afinal era hora de aula dos outros alunos.

- Senhorita Higurashi, sabe muito bem que comportamentos inadequados na escola merecem uma punição severa - começou o discurso...

- Mas senhor, o namorado daquela garota que começou me ofendendo! disse tentando me defender.

- E pra isso precisava de uma cena dessas? Sabe muito bem que é uma garota e deve se comportar como tal, não como uma criatura sem raciocínio e guiada pela raiva!

- Mas professor...

- Chega de mas! A senhorita vai passar o resto da semana sainda uma hora mais tarde e fazendo atividades extras...isso pra não puni-la como se deve!

- Professor! disse exasperada.

- Se falar mais meia palavra ficará duas semanas, me entendeu? e ficará comigo fazendo essas atividades extras.

Jesus, que palhaçada! Taquei pedrinha na cruz, só pode! Aquela vaca me paga, oh se paga... enquanto não bolo nada, melhor ficar quieta pra não piorar mais a minha situação, afinal, o que são alguns diazinhos, né?

- Ok professor, quando começo? - disse derrotada.

- A partir de hoje, esteja na sala após as aulas do dia para realizar suas tarefas.

- Aff, tudo bem...posso me retirar?

- Pode, e espero que pense muito bem no que fez.

Saí da sala completamente esgotada, que droga! Cadê meu anjinho da guarda nessas horas, meu pai? Enfim, fazer o que? Mas a Kikyo que me espere, a ela vai ver... vou aprontar uma boa com ela, ah se vou! Ou não me chamo Kagome Higurashi!

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo oOOOOOO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sesshomaru (visão dele)<em>**

Estava indo em direção ao refeitório pra comer alguma coisa, estava com uma dor de cabeça daquelas, possivelmente fome, pois não comia nada a algum tempo... quando me deparei com aquela cena, duas garotas quase se agarrando e o idiota do Inuyasha só assistindo de camarote, aquele bastardo! Com certeza já estava aprontando uma das suas, mas como não estava com paciência pra aquele inútil, fui ver a situação daquelas meninas antes que se matassem:

- Que confusão é essa, posso saber? - disse sem paciência alguma, ainda mais quando vi quem estava discutindo.

- Essa garota professor, que estava se agarrando com o MEU NAMORADO - me disse já aos prantos...esse vai ser um dia daqueles!

A pouca paciência já estava se esgotando quando a Higurashi falou:

- Professor Taisho, eu posso explicar a situação... a interrompi, já estava por demais estressado pra ouvir explicações.

- Senhorita Higurashi, vamos até a sala dos professores... - disse, sem olhar para ver se ela me seguia ou não, não posso descuidar com essa menina.

Quando chegamos na sala, ela ainda tentou argumentar, mas não podia deixar essa situação sem alguma punição, quando me veio a cabeça dela ficar mais algum tempo na escola... Deus, eu estou enlouquecendo! essa garota tem algo que me atrai... quando dou por mim, já tinha falado antes de pensar friamente:

- Chega de mas! A senhorita vai passar o resto da semana saindo uma hora mais tarde e fazendo atividades extras...isso pra não puni-la como se deve!

Ela ficou cabisbaixa e triste...não posso amolecer, não posso! Sou o professor dela oras!

Depois que terminamos a conversa ela saiu sem dizer mais uma palavra... e minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir! acho que devo estar ficando louco...e por essa garota!

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO OOOooo<strong>

* * *

><p>Estava voltando para a ultima aula do dia, quando rin e Sango vieram ate mim:<p>

- Kagome, o que houve? - perguntou uma Sango com cara de preocupada.

- É verdade gata, você tá com uma cara de velório...disse Rin tentando me animar (Oo).

- Ah garotas, to com uma p*** raiva da Kikyvaca! - disse já voltando a boa e velha ira.

- Opa, o negócio foi feio, Kagome xingando não é coisa boa! - disse Sango.

- E não é mesmo, a Kikyvaca aprontou uma, mas ela vai pagar, tintim por tintim, ah se vai... - falei, indo em direção a sala de aula.

- Conta aí Kagome, o que houve, antes que mate a gente de curiosidade! - disse Rin com cara de curiosa.

- Foi assim meninas... e contei o que aquela cachorra (animais, me perdoem!) fez comigo para as duas. Também falei do meu castigo pra elas:

- Mas Ka, ele tinha que ter te ouvido poxa! - falou uma Sango estressada.

- Ele nem me deixou abrir a boca direito, já foi colocando castigo e tudo - falei tristemente.

- Rin, vamos até o professor Taisho esclarecer a situação, ela não pode ficar assim! - disse Sango.

- Isso aí, vamos lá e...

- Meninas, querem saber de uma coisa, esquece...afinal não vão ser muitos dias mesmo...outra coisa: quero que me ajudem com alguma coisa pra acabar com aquela biscate!

- Pode deixar Ka, vamos pensar em alguma coisa pra acabar com aquela víbora! - disse Rin.

- Ah meninas, amo vocês sabiam...minha vida não teria sentido sem vocês duas! - disse melodramática, mas rindo com minhas maravilhosas amigas...sem elas eu não saberia aguentar essa barra sozinha.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOO OOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooo oooo<strong>

* * *

><p>A última aula passou que nem vi, pra falar a verdade, nem sei quem deu a aula, estava me martirizando com meu problemas que estavam ainda por começar... Cara, ô vida cruel a minha! Aturar mais que o necessário o sr. Taisho é dose pra leão!<p>

Enfim, fiquei esperando na sala mesmo, olhando pela janela todos os meus colegas irem embora, Rin e Sango me desejaram boa sorte e pedi a elas pra avisarem a minha mãe...eu estava com a cabeça tão boa, que tinha esquecido meu celular em casa, ainda bem que elas passam por lá e podem avisar a minha mãe...

Estava tão distraída vendo o dia acabando pela janela que nem me dei conta do tempo que fiquei contemplando o sol se pondo... é tão lindo esses momentos sabe? fico triste, não sei porque, acho que é aquele vazio que vira e mexe bate no peito...uma sensação tão ruim... dei um suspiro triste, pensando em como a vida pode ser injusta comigo, e em como o professor Taisho mexe com algo em mim, algo que não sei explicar o que é... aqueles olhos, parecem ter sido tão sofridos... opa, pára com isso garota, acorda!

Só saí dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi um pigarro nada sutil atrás de mim:

- Podemos começar senhorita Higurashi? - perguntou o sr. nervosinho.

Acho que já estou me acostumando com o jeito sorrateiro dele, nem tomei susto dessa vez!

- Claro professor, estou aqui, não é? - respondi meio irônica.

Acho que ele não gostou, pois franziu o rosto e foi para a carteira que tinha a minha frente.

- Muito bem senhorita Higurashi, pode começar fazendo um pequeno resumo desse tópico - disse o senhor mandão.

- Ok professor - disse resignada... peguei minha caneta e comecei a fazer meu trabalho, nem dando bola pra ele, afinal, me estressar mais pra que? essa vai ser uma hora comprida...

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooo00000000000oooooooooo o000000000000000oooooooooooo o00000000000oooo<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Versão Sesshomaru<strong>_

Fui em direção a sala de aula apressado, não sei porque, afinal só iria aplicar uma simples punição, não é? Sim, só isso, não posso colocar ideias absurdas na cabeça, não posso...afinal sou um homem maduro, não tenho mais 17 anos... chega, chega!

Cheguei a sala de aula, e lá estava ela, linda, contemplando o entardecer e perdida em pensamentos, não havia notado que eu estava na sala... a cena deveria ser guardada em um retrato, a feição pensativa dela, a coisa mais bela que tinha visto... me peguei observando descaradamente a garota, e veio aquela sensação ruim, sentindo falta não sei do quê... só olhando pra ela sinto essas coisas, mas o que isso significa? Acho que estou ficando louco, não posso me interessar por ela, é jovem demais! Além de ser minha aluna... tenho que parar com isso, fazer o que vim disposto!

Cheguei atrás dela sutilmente e pigarreei para ela prestar atenção em mim... incrivelmente ela não se assustou com a minha presença e me olhou daquele jeito triste, já esperando pela reprimenda:

- Podemos começar senhorita Higurashi? - perguntei.

- Claro professor, estou aqui, não é? - me respondeu meu chateada, mas nada com o que não pudesse lidar. Sentei na carteira em frente a ela e falei o que devia fazer. Ela simplesmente pegou o trabalho e começou a fazê-lo, me ignorando por completo.

Senhor, como ela é linda! tenho tanta vontade...

* * *

><p><strong>000000ooooo00000ooooo0000ooo o000oooo00000000000ooooooooo o00000000oooooooo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E ai, meu povo e minha pova, nem demorei dessa vez, né? feriado prolongado é bom demais! Estão gostando da história? quem tiver dicas, bolem coisas horrorosas para dar o troco na nossa bitch Kikyo? Ate mais mina!<strong>


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Fiquei tão focada na porcaria da tarefa que voltei a me esquecer de que o professor estava na carteira a minha frente, mais precisamente virado pra mim... Estava tão chateada com tudo, a porcaria da Kikyo atrasando minha vida, Inuyasha, não sei porquê, não larga de me atazanar, e pra finalizar o professor me dando bronca!

Enfim, estava escrevendo a droga do trabalho, que por um momento senti uma coisa estranha, esquisita, tipo, como se alguém estivesse me olhando insistentemente... Quando levantei meus olhos, dou de cara com o professor me encarando de uma maneira estranha, não de uma maneira ruim, mas tipo, como se quisesse fazer algo, mas alguma coisa o estava impedindo? Bom, quando olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos senti como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando pelo meu corpo e o deixasse imóvel... Acho que ele percebeu a mudança que estava acontecendo, pois o seu olhar mudou, algo como se estivesse faminto, como se não pudesse se segurar, e então foi quando aconteceu: de uma maneira que não sei explicar, ele rapidamente colocou a mão na minha nuca e me puxou pra si, para um beijo, que, pela Nossa Senhora, era de tirar o fôlego!

Tentei falar alguma coisa (juro!), mas sabe aqueles momentos que se você não aproveitar não vai acontecer mais ou nem tão cedo? Então caí fundo, aproveitei ao máximo, pois sabia bem no fundinho da minha consciência que aquilo era errado, poxa, ele era meu professor!

Acho que ele se deu conta do que fez, e como se ele estivesse perto de uma coisa ruim, se afastou rapidamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de confusão.

- Senhor Taisho, o que... não consegui terminar o que ia dizer porque ele levantou a mão e me interrompeu.

- Kagome, me desculpa... – falou com uma cara de arrependimento que doeu tanto em mim... Como se eu que tivesse começado com aquilo!

- Professor Taisho, não olha assim pra mim... – eu disse com uma cara tão doída, não sabia que uma rejeição doía tanto...

- Por favor, me perdoa, não foi culpa sua – disse se aproximando de mim, mas mantendo já a sua tão conhecida distância de professor frio...

- Acho melhor eu ir, não estou me sentindo bem – disse, já saindo tão rápido e nem tive coragem de olhar pra trás... E nem de ver o seu rosto, quando saí da sala...

Andei o mais rápido possível pela escola, não queria chamar atenção correndo que nem uma desvairada e maluca, mas quando coloquei os pés pra fora do colégio corri sem nem bem saber pra onde estava indo... Acho que num momento estava tão cansada que parei em uma pracinha, desabei no banco e comecei a lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu a poucos momentos atrás...

Lembrar do rosto do Sr. Taisho olhando pra mim, de sua boca na minha, de seus beijos que eram de tirar o fôlego! Não sabia se ficava histérica de felicidade, porque, afinal acho que tinha uma quedinha por ele, ou com raiva, pois fiquei com a sensação de que era a culpada, pode isso?

Fiquei na praça por um bom tempo, acho que até o anoitecer, depois fiz meu caminho de volta pra casa, com uma cara de boba apaixonada! Gente, pára e pensa: um professor gato (apesar de montar banca de durão e Sr do gelo) perder o juízo por uma garota como eu! Gente, não é todo dia que isso acontece!

Cheguei em casa, sorte que não tinha ninguém, acho que cada um estava fazendo alguma coisa fora, subi as escadas correndo e me atirei na cama e fiquei olhando pro teto por um bom tempo... Depois arrumei coragem, tomei um banho pra relaxar e fui procurar alguma coisa pra comer, já que não tinha vontade de jantar e nem conversar com ninguém...

* * *

><p><em>Versão Seshoumaru<em>

Não estava me aguentando mais, aquele cheiro, aquele rosto... Acho que estou ficando maluco, deve ser isso... Ela estava na minha frente, mas ao mesmo tempo me ignorando totalmente, como uma fisionomia de quem estava com uma raiva descomunal do mundo. Mas depois de um tempo, acho que ela percebeu que estava sendo observada, pois levantou o olhar timidamente e me fitou com aqueles lindos olhos, e quando encontrou os meus, pude perceber rapidamente sua mudança de postura, pra algo mais quente, curioso, não sei dizer.

Acho que ela percebeu minhas dúvidas, pois franziu o cenho como se algo estivesse acontecendo naquele momento, e então senti que não podia mais aguentar, um fogo que não sei de onde surgiu me consumia e eu tinha que provar daqueles lábios, que a muito queria beijar... e foi quando aconteceu, puxei sua cabeça de encontro ao meu rosto e a beijei como se não importasse o local que estávamos ou quem poderíamos encontrar, só queria aproveitar o momento, por mais errado que fosse, minha cabeça simplesmente desligou para o mundo.

Senti uma mudança, mesmo que sutil nela, e foi aí que me dei conta do que tinha feito! Afastei-me rapidamente, acho que de uma maneira brusca, não sei ao certo, mas percebi que ela me olhava com aqueles olhos e eles estavam confusos e feridos.

- Senhor Taisho, o que... Não a deixei falar, levantei minha mão para interromper a torrente de coisas que estavam acontecendo naquele momento.

- Kagome, me desculpa – pedi, e agora depois do que aconteceu, sentia como se demônios estivesses loucos pra devorar minha pele, sentia algo tão novo, meu corpo e minha mente estavam travando uma luta intensa contra o desejo de possuí-la e o que deveria fazer, que era me desculpar e esquecer do ocorrido.

- Professor Taisho, não olha assim pra mim! – percebi que tinha ficado mudo e encarando-a de uma maneira estranha, e senti que ela também estava com muita coisa na cabeça naquele momento, e ainda mais essa pra completar. Tive que conter a vontade de falar o que queria realmente e fiz a única coisa que poderia naquele momento.

- Por favor, me perdoa, não foi culpa sua – falei me aproximando dela, mas já tinha colocado um pouco de juízo em mim, e mantive uma posição mais fria para podermos conversar civilizadamente.

- Acho melhor eu ir, não estou me sentindo bem – Kagome falou, saiu correndo como se tivesse demônios atrás dela e nem me deu a chance de falar sobre o que tinha acontecido momentos antes.

Fiquei olhando pela porta que ela tinha acabado de passar, querendo ou não, relembrando como era sua boca, como tinha respondido tão avidamente e ao mesmo tempo, inocentemente meus beijos, e contra toda lógica, eu queria mais, muito mais, mas tinha que colocar um ponto final nisso, não era certo o que aconteceu, e eu tinha que conversar com ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

* * *

><p><em>Kagome<em>

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça do cão, mas também, não preguei o olho a noite toda, afinal, não é todo dia que seu professor te beija!

Me arrumei pra escola, que dia era hoje, quinta? Sexta? Sei lá, só sei que queria ficar trancada no meu quarto e não sair pra nada, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir!

Depois de me vestir, desci pra tomar o café da manhã, minha mãe e meu irmão já estavam na mesa, cada um tomando seu café,

- Bom dia mana, disse meu irmão.

- Bom dia Kagome, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou minha mãe, parece que elas têm radar, sei lá!

- Tudo bem mãe, por quê? – me fiz de maluca pra não dar bandeira.

- Você tá com uma carinha de cansada, você está bem? – indagou com rosto preocupado.

- Nada sério mãe, só as coisas de sempre na escola, e ainda tem os preparativos para a festa lembra? – eu disse, ainda bem que tinha essa desculpa pra falar, se não...

- Cuidado filha, não se estresse por besteiras, faça até onde você pode, afinal, você tem ajuda, não é? Nada de ficar cansada demais, já que tem mais pessoas pra ajudar, não?

- Sim, sim, vou fazer isso.

Depois do café saí e fui me encontrar com minhas amigas no caminho do colégio... Será que deveria contar a elas o que aconteceu? Acho melhor guardar isso por enquanto, não sei como seria a reação delas se eu soltasse uma bomba dessas... Tratei de melhorar o rosto, pois elas tinham umas anteninhas que captam coisas longe, e isso não seria legal.

- Bom dia Ka, que cara é essa? – perguntou Sango, já querendo fazer o interrogatório.

- Nada não, por quê? – disse me fazendo de desentendida.

- Sei lá, você tá estranha – respondeu já esperando que eu desembuchasse tudo.

- Não é nada, tô dizendo, só cansaço mesmo, besteira.

- Não sei, isso tá esquisito – continuou, tentando arrancar alguma coisa de mim.

- Fala sério Sango, deixa a garota – disse Rin, minha salvadora!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não tá aqui quem perguntou – disse uma Sango rendida.

- Bom, mudando de assunto, Ka, escutei na escola ontem que a Kikyo aprontou mais uma, verdade? – perguntou Rin.

- Nem me lembre, aquela mocreia me dá nos nervos! Que vontade de esganar aquela coisinha!

- Conta o que aconteceu mulher! – disse Sango, super curiosa.

- A ridícula simplesmente fez um escândalo porque eu estava querendo dar uma surra no Inuyasha, e sabe quem me aparece pra "festa"? O professor Taisho!

- Vixe, e aí, conta o que aconteceu depois! – disse Rin também curiosa.

- O que acha que aconteceu? A maluca se fez de santa, me acusou de tudo, o palhaço do Inu deu linha na pipa e tomei uma bronca mais um castigo durante essa semana!

- Caraca, a Kikyvaca aprontou todas! Ah, mas ela vai se ver comigo, ah se vai! – Sango logo depois de dizer isso, sai que nem um trator, se eu não conhecesse ela tão bem não teria dado tempo de segurá-la, afinal, do jeito que estava com raiva algo ruim poderia acontecer...

- Sango, deixa quieto, não vale a pena tomar suspensão por causa daquela louca, vamos bolar alguma coisa e ela vai se arrepender do dia que cruzou meu caminho. – falei, mais pra acalmar a Sango, e também porque queria dar uma lição naquela ordinária.

- Tudo bem Ka, mas não esqueça das amigas aqui quando você for acertar as contas com aquilo lá! – esbravejou Sango.

- Ok, você venceu, mas agora vamos porque hoje o dia vai ser longo, muito longo...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

><p><em>Bom galerinha, tudo bem?<em>

_Demorei séculos, sei, mas juntando cansaço físico, mental, estava meio que sem ideias para a continuação da história, mas está aí mais um pedaço, espero que gostem!_


End file.
